humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Gill Barker
Gill Barker is a carnival shark from the Freddi Fish series. Appearance Gill Barker is a teal Great White Shark. He is a fun loving shark who is very skilled at motoric skills games and has good eye fin coordination. He is also a trained farmer. History Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell In-Game Gill Barker makes his first appearence in Freddi Fish 3 as a carnival owner. If you give him the Purple Sea Urchins you get to play a game, where he will give you a fun house mirror if you win the first level. He's one of the six suspects that was at the crime when the Conch Shell was stolen. Getting the Great Conch Shell If the special item in the bag that the thief dropped is a cane, give it to him. He will say that it would belong to anyone but then Old Soggy bites his tail. Then he admits he was the one who stole the conch and says that the Festival is the one day of year where no one comes to his carnival, meaning he doesn't get any money. Freddi asks him what money is compared to the happiness that the Conch Festival brings to all of his friends and neighbors and tells him it is wrong to steal no matter what anyone says to make it seem right. He admits that he doesn't feel like a winner, repents, and gives the Conch back to Uncle Blenny. Gill's excessive greed has gotten him convicted of violating penal code 214, so he gets sentenced to 4,672 hours of working in the library silently. Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch In-Game Gill Barker made his second appearance in Freddi Fish 4. This time, he sells bubble gum and wheel nuts as part of an organization called the Veloxy Gum and Wheel Nut Company. If you give him the Purple Sea Urchins you can either get a pack of bubble gum or a wheel nut depending on what shape U's mailcart needs. He's one of the four suspects responsible for the mysterious hogfish rustling. Rustling the Hogfish To see if Gill Barker is one of the people responsible for the rustling, there were some clues to prove his actions. One clue is that when he introduces himself to Freddi and Luther, he accidently drops his IOU. When Freddi reads it saying that he owes Shady Shark 20 clams for his dogfish's operation, Gill snatches it and eats it while trying to say it was a poem. Another clue is that Shady Shark shows up and asks if he has the 20 clams he owes. Gill nervously answers him and tells him that he'll have his payment in a couple of days once he passes down a really good deal. The last clue is when Freddi and Luther found the hogfish, they found them chewing the bubble gum he's been selling. Gill thought if he worked with the Rustlers to kidnap the hogfish, it would settle his debts. If he is not guilty however, he will deny his involvement, and say that the deal with Shady Shark is in regards to another matter and that he is still trying to solve it, albeit without anything related to hogfish rustling. Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Gill made a cameo appearance on a picture when his sister, Gillian Barker revealed to Freddi and Luther that she and Gill are twins. Quotes *Good evening ma'am, sir, allow me to introduce myself. *Step right up, gils and buoys, for the most amazing carnival under the sea. *Good evening sir. May I interest you in- *Uh, not exactly. *Don't worry. I have a really big deal to go down. I'll have your clams in a couple of days. Gallery click here to view the gallery Category:Freddi Fish Series Characters Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Characters Category:Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Characters Category:Sharks Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Characters Category:Fish Category:Suspects